


Might go to heaven but probably not.

by Blueletum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueletum/pseuds/Blueletum
Summary: Hehe lol





	Might go to heaven but probably not.

Everything felt like slow motion. Her eyes were violent thunderstorms that started fires. The intense glare, it was terrifying. Miles had seen her like this once, maybe twice. He’d never been the target but now he was. Miles tried to think quick but her eyes. Her eyes could break glass. He knew this was it. This was it and he couldn’t do anything about it. He felt like if he moved he would die. To be fair, if he didn’t move he’d die. This is just how it was meant to be. His ears rung and he looked down at his hands to see blood. So much of it. He didn’t know where it was coming from. He couldn’t even tell if it was his own. He felt like he couldn’t remember when or how he got there. Jade was standing over him. He was on the floor. She got down on her knees, the rage in her eyes calming, but turning to something sinister. She held her hands above her head, they connected, a blade was in the middle. Miles reached up to her face. Cupping it with his bloody hand. She winced and grimaced. She started yelling, “I TOO HAVE A DESTINY. THIS DEATH WILL BE ART. THIS DAY WILL BE HISTORY. AND ILL BE GREAT TOO.” Miles eyes widened. He knew what he had to do. He lifted his other hand to her face. He softly spoke to her, “Jade. Please, I can get you out of here. I have what you want, I’ll give it to you.” She closed her eyes, lowering her arms slightly. She continued, “I don’t want what you have. I want to be you.” And with that Miles eyes widened, a knife slotted in between his ribs. He couldn’t breathe, but luckily for him he had the strength to snap her neck. He twisted her neck right as she dug that blade into him. She was just slightly quicker. They were both dead. Free from this world, free from being the menaces they were. Two evil evil people, dead. Thank god. 

—

He felt the moon shining on him, a cool breeze rattling the grass. The grass was long and itchy he was enveloped in it. Along with the itchiness he was drenched. Whatever it was it was slightly sticky. He should probably open his eyes. They were heavy and felt stuck in place. Once he finally got them open he was staring up at the sky. He lifted his hand, whatever he was covered in looked completely black. He turned his hand, letting it catch the light of the half moon. It was red tinted. Who the fuck did he kill? He was pretty sure all his blood was inside him. How come no creatures were feasting on him during his little bloody cat nap? He sat up, his head ached, his whole body was so heavy. He was hungry, probably had some cash in one of his pockets. Ah right, he was drenched in blood, didn’t have a car, and didn’t know where the hell he was. He could be in Australia, maybe they served bloody people in Australia. He looked all around him, he was atop a hill near a forest. The hill felt familiar, he’d recognize that bent tree to his right anywhere. He got up and stumbled down the hill to the tree. Gently touching the carvings, all hearts scratched out that start with the initial M + another. He was a stupid kid. He went too fast with everything in his life. 

He knew the hill he was at was near Blue’s neighborhood, she’d know what to do. He continued to clumsily walk through the trees, pausing to wash his hands in a pond. The blood wasn’t wet anymore, it was all starting to dry which was even worse. Once he saw civilization he dug around in his pockets; finding a key, lint, a wadded up dollar, and the little wooden coin Oz got him. The wooden coin was a stupid sweet little gift he carried with him everywhere. It wasn’t actually a coin, just a wooden disc Oz found in the woods. He told Miles to keep it for him, along with the other cool things he could find. Miles forgot to ever give it back to him. Oz must be worried sick. The things he’d do to snuggle into him right now. He’d go back home once he showered and figured out what the fuck happened. He hoped it wasn’t drugs, he’d been sober so long. 

Miles approached the neighborhood at a speed walk. Blue’s house was on the corner, looked different from the rest. He got the key out of his pocket and climbed up to her window. She gave him the key to get in so he’d stop breaking the glass with rocks. He peered into the room, it was the same, maybe cleaner. Must’ve taken down her posters recently or something. There she was, asleep. A backpack was laying next to the bed. Miles unlocked the window and slowly slid it open, making quiet sounds to wake Blue. She woke up sure enough, but was freaked out. She backed up, back against her headboard. She was shaking. “Ay it’s okay dude it’s just me Miles! What time is it? Can I take a shower? Did I leave some of my clothes to change into?” Blue shakily got out of bed, she took a picture and sent it to Penny _is he real?_ She got a reply almost instantly. _Yes._ Blue didn’t know how to feel she just slowly stepped towards him. Why the hell was she acting like he was a ghost? “Yeah hi Mel I get it, I’m drenched in blood, it’s disgusting. So can I shower or?” Blue nodded her head slowly. “Cool thanks.” Miles dug in her closet and stole some clothes that might be his. 

The shower was refreshing as hell. He noticed something strange. His hair was shorter than he remembered, he had some new scars, and most of all, a tattoo. A tattoo on his neck. It was smallish but not unnoticeable, he recognized the symbol. He’ll deal with that later. For now the problem was Penny staring him down when he entered the room. She was pissed, not jokey-penny-pissed. Her arms were folded and eyebrows were furrowed. “Hey Pens? What’d I do?” Miles said cautiously. She stepped forward and he stepped back. “You died. You’re dead. I don’t know what sick prank this is from you celestial being fuckers but I’m not having it.” Miles was confused, “the fuck are you talking about dead? I’m right here? Alive, I checked. And I don’t like how pissy you’re being with me ging, I’m not fucken dead I’ve never BEEN dead!” “Both of you get in the car.”

Penny dragged him to a gravestone, Blue stayed in the car. It was his, Miles Ardor. “You died 4 years ago. Today.”


End file.
